


Tiger, Tiger

by Persiflage



Series: Love Me More Than Dearly, Love Me Wholly [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Skoulson RomFest 2k15 REDUX, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson's relationship moves into the open - blame Lance Hunter, Captain of the SS Skoulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger, Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Skoulson RomFest Redux 2k15.  
> Day 2 prompts: board games & compromised.

"Ugh! Why are you so good at this?" Hunter demands as he makes a note of Skye's word score.

She raises an eyebrow at him across the coffee table. "Why shouldn't I be?" she asks.

"You're a hacker!" he exclaims, as if that explains everything. 

Skye frowns at him, then glances at Bobbi, who shakes her head. "Don't ask me to explain his logic," she tells the younger woman.

Skye turns to Coulson, and he chuckles. "I think Hunter's contention is that someone who's good with computers shouldn't be good with words too – the whole science vs humanities thing."

She turns to stare at the Brit. "That's your argument?" she asks caustically, and he shrinks back against the couch cushions as Bobbi smirks.

"Uh – " He frowns, then clearly decides that discretion is the better part of valour. "Sorry."

Skye shakes her head, then takes some more letter tiles from the little bag and fills up her rack. She's acutely aware of Coulson beside her – not just his physical body, and the way his arm or his knee occasionally 'accidentally' brushes against hers as he moves to lay his tiles on the Scrabble board or reaches to grab more tiles, but also the way his body is humming with calm and contentment tonight. It's three weeks since their stolen forty-eight hours at his apartment, and she's been mostly at the Playground during that time: working alongside him in his office; training with May; sparring with both Bobbi and Coulson, who both still have to do a lot of physical therapy as they recover from their injuries, and she's noticed the difference that having her around again has had on his state of mind. 

"Tigers," Coulson says beside her, laying the letters down so he hits a triple word score, a double letter score, and pluralises 'flower' as well. 

Hunter gives him an evil grin, and Skye feels a faint flicker of alarm colouring Coulson's vibrations. She leans back beside him and asks, "What is it?" from the side of her mouth as Hunter loudly counts up Coulson's score. Bobbi is watching them both intently, and from the way the other woman's eyes have narrowed, Skye senses that she has her suspicions about their relationship, and just how intimate they've become.

"Later," Coulson murmurs back, his eyes also on the couple opposite them.

"Thirty-seven," Hunter announces. "Looks like you're winning, sir."

"It appears so," he agrees, and his tone is amiable and relaxed, but Skye can feel the tension in his thigh, and the higher note in his vibrations, and she knows he's concerned about something Hunter knows. She assumes it relates to the time when she was missing, from his point of view (after Gordon took her to Afterlife), and the Playground had been invaded by Gonzales and his team.

"So, Bobbi and me, we've been wondering, sir, whether the tiger's still loose?" 

Skye frowns at the British man, while registering the increase in tension from Coulson, and the annoyance on Bobbi's face as she hisses, "Hunter!" in a pained voice.

"What?" he demands, and Skye wonders how he can be so oblivious. "We were just talking about it last night, you know after – "

"Hunter!" Coulson barks his name as Bobbi thumps him on the arm.

"Ow!" He clutches the spot, rubbing at it as he turns a hurt look on the woman beside him.

"Shut up and play," Bobbi says sternly.

Hunter scowls down at his letters, then announces he has nothing to play. Bobbi places an A and an S to make 'saw', and Skye realises she and Coulson have more letters left than Hunter and Bobbi now that the game's winding down.

"Promise," she announces, laying the six letters down around the S of Bobbi's 'saw'.

"I don't believe you!" Hunter exclaims, leaning over the board in obvious disbelief. Skye can't help smirking, and when Bobbi also looks down, clearly counting up Skye's words score as well, she turns and glances at Coulson who looks as if he'd like to kiss her. She rolls her eyes at him and mouths "Behave", which earns her raised eyebrows, but no other comment.

A moment later he lays C-O-M in front of 'promise' and adds a D. "Compromised," he says, smirking over at Hunter.

"I hate you," the Brit mutters grumpily as he adds up Coulson's score. "I'm never playing Scrabble with you two again.

Coulson chuckles. "Such a sore loser," he says, and Bobbi laughs. 

"Oh he's always the same."

"Oi!" protests Hunter, but Skye notices it's a fairly feeble protest.

"So what's the winner's prize?" asks Coulson, smirking just a little, and Skye grins as she realises how much he's enjoyed the game.

"A kiss from the runner-up," Hunter says, beating Bobbi to the punch; she closes her mouth again, and Skye's slightly surprised that the older woman doesn't berate Hunter for that answer.

"Do I get any say?" she asks Hunter.

"Hey, if you two hadn't trashed me and Bob so thoroughly, I'd happily have kissed Coulson." At this Bobbi splutters, Skye laughs, and Coulson looks thoroughly pained. "Okay, not happily," Hunter amends. "But I would've done it – seems only fair you should do it."

"Fair to whom?" asks Coulson.

Skye puts her hand on his arm. "It's okay, Coulson," she tells him. "I don't mind."

He gives her an intent look, completely ignoring Bobbi and Hunter, and Skye can't help thinking that if Bobbi hadn't been suspicious before, she surely will be now. 

"Skye," he says softly – and he doesn't need to say any more because she understands what he wants to say to her: that she doesn't have to oblige Hunter in his suggestion; that he thinks the suggestion that she kiss him as a prize is silly; that he wants her to kiss him anyway, but he doesn't want her to feel pressured; that he's aware that Bobbi is wondering about their relationship; that he himself is wondering if they should finally tell the others that they're in a relationship – which they've discussed, but not yet chosen to do. (May knows, because Skye had felt it wasn't right to keep that information from her SO, who'd merely folded her arms over her chest, said, "Figures", then continued with their training session. Coulson had told Skye that all May had said to him on the subject was "Don't hurt her". And Andrew knew – as their therapist, they'd both felt they should tell him, and he'd been as unsurprised as May by the news.) 

She smiles at him, puts her right hand on his shoulder, then leans in and kisses him, soft and sweet – not too lingeringly, but not chastely either. As she kisses him, he threads the fingers of his left hand through her hair at the back of her neck, and she smiles against his mouth as she pulls back to cast a look at the pair on the couch opposite.

Hunter's staring, sheer disbelief etched on his features, but Bobbi's got an amused look on her face, and when Coulson turns his head to look at the other agents, she mutters, "I knew it."

Coulson lifts an eyebrow, and Bobbi elaborates. "I thought you two had become intimate."

"Bob! You never said!" protests Hunter. "I've been trying to get these two together all this time, and you never even bothered to tell me they already were?"

"Unlike some people, I know how to keep secrets," Bobbi tells him, and Skye sees him wince.

Coulson pulls away from Skye, but only in order to slip his left arm around her shoulders. "So now you know, officially, what are you going to do about it, Agent Morse?"

Bobbi shrugs. "It's not my business to do anything about it, Director Coulson," she says in a firm tone. 

"Some people might argue otherwise," Coulson suggests. "The Council already believe my relationship with Skye has compromised me."

Bobbi snorts. "The Council doesn't know you, sir. I do." Her face softens. "Skye – and you – saved our lives a few months ago. If it hadn't been for your trust in Skye there's no doubt Jiaying would've succeeded in her goal of infecting everyone with the Terrigen Crystals. Before you met Skye, before you died, you were a pretty hard-arse company man – you wouldn't have trusted Skye then, but you'd have been wrong not to." 

Skye feels a blush creeping into her face at the look the older woman gives her now. "I said it before, when you were in quarantine, and I'll say it again: Skye, you're a rockstar. So long as your behaviour doesn't get inappropriate when you're in the field together, I don't care what you and Coulson do when you're not in the field."

"Thank you – Bobbi."

Skye knows it means a lot to Bobbi when Coulson uses her first name like that, and she leans into him a bit harder, which makes him tighten his arm around her.

"Hey, this is great," Hunter says. "We can go on double dates."

"NO!" Three voices spoke loudly and unison, and Hunter's eyes widen as he leans away from them.

"Okay, okay. It was just an idea," he says tetchily. 

"It's a terrible idea," Bobbi says sternly, and Hunter huffs.

"Are we gonna play another game?" he asks, "or do you two lovebirds wanna go and canoodle?" 

"Can I Quake him?" Skye asks, making Bobbi and Coulson laugh. Hunter hurriedly gets to his feet.

"Okay, I get the message, I'm going. You guys are no fun at all," he says, looking petulantly from Skye and Coulson to Bobbi. He stalks off as the others chuckle.

Bobbi gets to her feet and looks at Skye, "See you in the morning?"

Skye nods. "Usual time, usual place," she agrees with a smile, and Bobbi walks out.

Coulson tugs her body closer to his own. "You're really okay about this?" he says, his tone questioning but his expression showing no doubt.

"Yeah. You don't mind, do you?"

He shakes his head, then smiles. "I wonder who's going to be most surprised by the news?"

Skye gives a shrug. "If anyone is _really_ surprised, I suggest you re-evaluate them, because they are all spies – they should've had a clue at least."

He chuckles. "On the other hand, so're we," he points out. He nuzzles his nose against the side of her neck, then speaks softly in her ear. "It's bad, isn't it, that I'm kinda gonna miss the sneaking around?"

She laughs. "Very bad," she tells him. "Maybe you should be punished?"

He moans her name, then nips at her earlobe, and she shivers. "I think we should relocate this conversation."

"Yes." She really can't argue with that – she might be okay with everyone knowing that she and Coulson are in an intimate relationship, but that doesn’t mean she wants an audience.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

They relocate to Coulson's room since it's bigger than Skye's, and he gets out a couple of beers from his mini fridge.

"Thanks." Skye takes a bottle and they settle on the couch he had Koenig move into his room a few weeks ago. 

"How would you feel about moving in here?" he asks, and she can't help giving him a surprised look.

"You really mean that," she says, and gets a quick nod in response. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can," he says immediately. "I didn't expect you to make a decision right now."

"Thanks." She leans over and gives him a quick kiss. "So, tell me about the tiger reference."

He rolls his eyes, then proceeds to explain about 'Honest Eddie', and his and Hunter's attempts to acquire a vehicle so they could go in search of her at The Retreat. She's got a hand clapped over her mouth to stifle her giggles by the time he recounts shooting 'Honest Eddie' with an ICER and he's smirking at her, amused by her amusement. She takes his beer from his hand and sets both bottles on the coffee table, then straddles his lap and leans in to kiss him, enjoying the taste of beer on his mouth.

"You poor man," she says in a rather more serious tone when she finally pulls away. "You were in a bad way, weren't you?"

"Yeah," he agrees. "I was so afraid I'd lost you." He tightens his arms around her, and she leans forward and presses her lips to his neck, nuzzling softly.

"You do realise, though, that I'm gonna call you 'Tiger' now?"

He snorts. "Of course you are."

She pulls back to grin at him, and he reaches up to cup her face in both hands, before beginning to kiss her deeply. When he nips at her bottom lip, she moans and shifts on his lap, aware that he's grown hard beneath her. 

"Can I ask you something?" she asks when they have to pause to catch their breath.

"What is it?"

"Would the old you, the pre-Battle of New York you, really not have trusted me?"

"Probably not. You know 'Robot Coulson'?"

She nods, remembering how she'd called him that when they'd gone to the Hub that time. She hadn't much like 'Robot Coulson', to tell the truth.

"Well the old me was even worse than Robot Coulson. I was very much a company man – and like Bobbi said, a hard-ass. You definitely wouldn't have liked that version of me." He nuzzles the side of her neck, then adds, "But I suspect if I'd met you back then, you'd still have won me over to your cause. It would've taken time, and you'd have got pretty frustrated at me, but I think if anyone could've made me change my mind, you're that person."

She blushes, then murmurs her thanks, appreciating the sentiment. They'll never know if she could've done that, but the fact that Coulson thinks so is a nice compliment.

"How do you feel about an early night?" he asks, and she smirks.

"Is that your way of telling me you want to take me to bed and fuck me?" she asks, then grins hugely when he shudders.

"Guilty as charged," he agrees, and she laughs, then starts to move off his lap, only for him to slide his hand under her legs and lift her up before he gets to his feet. She wraps her legs around him, aware that her sex is more or less pressed against his erection, and feeling herself growing wetter.

"One day I'd like you to fuck me against the wall," she tells him, pressing her body more firmly against his.

"Now?" he asks, his breathing coming more rapidly. She can sense the surge of desire that floods his body at the idea of doing it right now, and she grins.

"Why not?"

He lowers her to the floor, then proceeds to undress her rapidly. He doesn't bother undressing himself, he just unfastens his pants, then tugs his cock free of his boxers. Skye fetches a condom from the night stand, and rolls it down his hard length, then presses her body to his.

"C'mon Tiger," she says, her low voice practically a growl.

He swears quietly, then picks her up, and she promptly wraps her legs around him, then guides his cock into her slick heat.

"Yeah Phil." 

He turns them around and brings her back to the wall, then thrusts upwards immediately, groaning loudly as she tightens her muscles around his dick. He shifts her in his arms so that she's that bit higher, then he braces himself and begins to fuck her in earnest, and Skye can't help thinking how lucky she is that her lover is strong enough to do this (and how glad she is that he got that replacement hand). 

After several minutes, she can tell he's beginning to struggle to hold her up, so she drops her right arm from around his neck, positions her fingers above her clit, and begins to vibrate the air just above their joined flesh.

"Oh fuck!" Coulson's gasp of pleased surprise makes Skye grin, and she speeds up the vibrations until she comes hard, her muscles clenching tightly around his cock, and he manages two more thrusts before he comes too with a sharp cry of her name. 

He lowers her to the floor none too steadily, and she clings to his shoulders as she realises her legs are as jelly-like as his appear to be. He removes the condom, then they stumble over to the bed, and Skye flops down onto the bed, before helping him to finish undressing. They snuggle up together and he kisses her softly.

"That was good," he says.

"Yeah," she agrees quietly. "Maybe next time, though, you should just fuck me from behind while I lean into the wall?" He groans quietly, and she smirks as she realises he's picturing this scenario. "And some time, in the not too distant future, I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me."

"Skye." His tone is plaintive, and she chuckles softly as she realises how much he likes that idea, too. "You're a bad influence," he tells her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Phil." She nips at his earlobe. "Just remember, I know the tiger's loose."

He huffs out a laugh, then asks, "Am I ever going to live that down?"

"Hey, just be grateful that Hunter hasn't told everyone already."

"Hunter." He practically growls the name, and she can't help giggling. 

"Okay, let's not talk about Hunter when we're in bed together," she suggests. "That's too weird."

He chuckles. "Deal." He begins kissing her slow and easy, and she kisses him back in the same way, enjoying the laziness of the moment. "Do you have any other fantasies?" he asks. "Besides me bending you over my desk?"

"Mmm. Biggest fantasy, besides the desk one, is sex in or on Lola."

"Oh god." 

She can't help laughing at the way he reacts – it's not just the tone of his voice, or the way he presses his body more firmly against hers, it's the way his excitement colours his vibrations. "I knew you'd like that idea," she says, rather smugly.

"God, yes," he agrees fervently. He kisses her a bit frantically, and she rolls him onto his back, stretching her body over his, then begins to rock rhythmically against him.

"We should steal some time off together, again," she suggests, "then we can take Lola for a nice long drive, and find somewhere really quiet and private where we can fuck each other's brains out."

"Skye. Skye. Skye." His cock's hard again and he wraps his legs over hers, then clutches at her ass and presses her body against his. "Fuck me, Skye. Please?"

She reaches down under her body and guides his prick into her, and he groans, then asks, "What about a condom?"

"Doesn't matter," she tells him. "I'm clean, you're clean, and I'm protected as well."

He nods, and pulls her head down to kiss her urgently, and she begins to move, rocking against him again, before she eventually sits up and begins to ride him in earnest. He clings to her for a bit, until she guides his hands up to her breasts, and he immediately begins squeezing and stroking, pinching her nipples, before circling around them with the pads of his thumbs. 

She comes quickly, and Coulson grabs her hips again and begins to thrust upwards, hard and deep, until he starts to come just a few strokes later.

She slumps down on top of him, and nuzzles the side of his neck, and he strokes a hand up and down her spine.

"Time off soon, then – you, me, and Lola," she suggests.

"Oh yeah," he agrees.

"Good." She rolls herself off him, and they snuggle into each other's arms. "I should shower."

"In a bit," he says, and she can't say she's desperate to move right this very second.

"'kay." Maybe she'll have a nap first, then shower, she thinks. Just ten minutes or so. Coulson sighs softly, and she feels his body relaxing into post-coital limpness. Moments later, they're both asleep.


End file.
